Hiojou
by Matzuri Bielefeld
Summary: Yuuri e Wolfram vão em uma missão para a terra. Resumo completo na fic.Aumentei o Ranking para T. Reviews, onegai ii
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: infelizmentementemente xD, Kkm não é meu chooora T-T mas podia ser...bem...1ª fic desculpem ai qualquer coisa xD, alem do mais eu vi os epis picados e pulados xD buahahah!

Resumo: após alguns acontecimentos MUITOS estranhos, yuuri aceita seus sentimentos e casa com wolfram...só que coisas MAIS estranhas ainda acontecem...sequestro? violência? comedia ? romance? angustia x-x? leia pra saber...

obs: muuuito talvez...Mpreg se morre DDD! mas é completamente yaoi

Par: dã ¬¬ Yuuri e Wolfram

1: Terra...Escola...Um dia normal o.õ?

Quanto tempo se passou? 2? 3? 4 anos? não sabia, só sabia que tinha passado MUITO tempo! e principalmente...um ano que não visitava seus pais!...Tudo tão trabalhoso...Tudo tão estranho, apesar da paz...

Gunther: Heika -entrou no escritorio do Maou sem mesmo bater antes-

Yuuri: -perdido em pensamentos, se assusta com a brusca entrada de Ghunter- o que houve Gunther oo

Gunther: daikenja-sama está esperando-o no jardim...

Yuuri: Murata...?

No jardim...

Wolfram: que diabos você quer u.ú?

Murata: u.u ja falei que vou esperar o Yuuri pra falar

Wolfram: ahhh onde esta aquele baka -ficando mais irritado-

Yuuri: hein, que você quer Murata? -vê o Wolfram- nani? Wolfram o.o o que ta faze...

Wolfram: ATÉ QUE ENFIM VOCÊ CHEGOU HENNACHOKO!

Yuuri: -capota do susto- O-O meu deus!

Murata: -com uma gotinha- hehe...Estou chamando vocês dois porque...Acharam algo de estranho na Terra...

Yuuri: terra...-quanto tempo não ia pra la? e seus pais? i..pensando nisso de novo-

Wolfram: e que EU tenho haver com isso u.ú?

Murata: n.n' er...bem...-ficando com medo de Wolfram ja xD- ja que você é o prometido do Shibuya pensei que quisesse ir junto e...

Wolfram: -arrastando o Yuuri- vamos logo com isso...

Murata: claro claro hehe n.n'

Yuuri: ¬¬ hein me solta eu posso andar Wolfram...

Na Terra...

Yuuri: então vocês acham que tem um "espirito" maligno que esta matando os humanos e NÓS vamos ter que investigar...?

Murata: exatamente isso n.n

Wolfram: e como vamos achar...essa...coisa...?

Murata: bem, acreditamos que esta em forma de uma criança então -ele pega duas sacolas com um símbolo estranho- vocês vão pra escola n.n

Yuuri: ehh de novo -.-'?

Wolfram: ò.ó NANI?

Murata: vamos vocês ja estão atrasados...-empurra eles para um carro-...

Na escola...

Murata: se troquem ai que eu ja volto...- sai-

Yuuri: u.u' ele me apronta cada uma -entra em um dos vestiaros fechando a cortina com uma sacola-

Wolfram: hunf...-faz o mesmo-

algum tempo depois...

Yuuri: -ja de uniforme- ahh mal escapo da escola ja tenho que volta -.-'...hein Wolfram sai logo do vestiario...

Wolfram: Y-Yuuri tem algo de errado no meu uniforme...

Yuuri: o que? -tenta abrir a cortina-

Wolfram: -segura não deixando o yuuri entrar- NÃO OUSE ENTRAR BAKA

Yuuri: O-O...co-como vou te ajudar então...?

Wolfram: eu...

Murata: n.n voltei...

Wolfram: -sai do vestiario pra matar o murata-

Yuuri: -prende a respiração e arregala beeem os olhos- Wo-wolfram

Wolfra: -fica um pouco corado, mas simplesmente ignora o Yuuri- explique-se...

Murata: -com uma gota enorme- hehe, claro,claro...Bem, quando eu vim matricular vocês na escola, a diretora falou que só tinha vaga para um garoto...e uma garota...E como você era o que mais tinha cara de mulher, eu...O-O

Wolfram: -estava REALMENTEMENTE enforcando ele-

Yuuri: O-O WOLFRAM -tenta segurar o wolfram-

algum tempo depois eles conseguem acalmar o wolfram, que a força, acaba aceitando o fato do...uniforme feminino

Yuuri- uma camiseta branca com gravata azul e uma calça cinza

Wolfram- uma camiseta branca com uma gravata vermelha-arrozada e uma...mini saia azul-clara xD

Eles tavam andando para a classe...

Wolfram: como era mesmo esse "espirito"?

Yuuri: uma criança...ainda não entendi como vamos achar ela e...-ele para de falar pois uma garota passo do lado dele e ele fica babando-

Wolfram: -fingi que não viu para não armar um barraco- Yuuri...

Yuuri: -para de babar- hun...?

Wolfram: vê se não vai dar uma de fracote

Yuuri: ¬¬ yare yare...

Mas metade do caminho o Yuuri ficou babando em todas garotas, até que Wolfram não aguentando mais...

Wolfram: Como EU não quero chegar atrasado, vou na frente -ele sai andando beeem mais a frente-

Yuuri: -vê o Wolfram indo com os punhos apertados- que deu nele? -olha pra saia do Wolfram e fica corado- Ahhh que você ta fazendo Ele é um garoto mesmo...com...com esse uniforme ele é um garoto...-subconsciente do Yuuri- mas é teu noivo...- kyaaa Xx -Yuuri sai correndo pra alcançar o Wolfram-

Uma semana depois...

Yuuri: até agora nada...Na verdade sabe o que eu acho?

Wolfram: ...o que?

Yuuri: que isso é outro dos planos do Murata...Ele disse CRIANÇA que agente ta fazendo na parte do colegial então ¬¬...

Wolfram: ...não sei...

Yuuri: ta tudo bem com você?...

Wolfram: hun...porque?

Yuuri: nada nada..."ate agora ele não deu nenhum escandalo..."

do outro lado da sala

Menina 1: ehh vocês perceberam que o Shibuya só anda com aquela garota...

Menina 2: é verdade ele nem da atenção pra gente...

Menina 3: eu ja vi ele babando em algumas garotas mas parecia que a outra não gostava não...

Menina 1 e 2: O-O vai dize que eles são...

voltando aos dois

Yuuri: o.o' as meninas tão olhando pra ca de um jeito...estranho

Wolfram: simplesmente ignora u.u

Yuuri: t-ta...

na Saída...

Murata: vocês parecem bem n.n

Yuuri: ò.ó OMAEEEE!

Murata: O-O q-que eu fiz?

Yuuri: u.ú onde vamos encontrar essa coisa?

Murata: eu ja disse que na escola...

Yuuri: VOCÊ DISSE QUE ERA UMA CRIANÇA E PÕE AGENTE NO COLEGIAAAAL Ò.Ó

Murata: -nem se meche com o berro- você esta se descontrolando Shibuya...alem do mais eu NUNCA disse criança u.u

Yuuri: COMO NÃO? VOCÊ DISSE SIM...

Wolfram: ...

Murata: ¬¬ para de gritar Shibuya...

Yuuri: -respira fundo- ele falou não é Wolfram?...Wolfram o.o? 

Wolfram: -completamente desligado- hun?

Yuuri: você não ta legal o.o'

Wolfram: claro que estou u.ú

Yuuri: não ta...

Wolfram: EU JA DISSE QUE ESTOU Ò.Ó

Yuuri: O-O

Murata: ahan...então quando vocês acharem QUALQUER coisa de estranho avisem...esta tudo ocorrendo bem?

Yuuri: fora o fato das garotas nos perseguirem e nos olharem com cara feia .-.

Murata: o-o credo

Wolfram: ...

Yuuri: u.u e fora ele não estar bem -aponta o Wolfram- ta tudo ocorrendo bem...

Wolfram: eu ja disse...

Yuuri: você disse mas nem é verdade ¬¬

Wolfram: ¬¬

Murata: hahah vamos parar com isso n.n''

Dia seguinte

Yuuri: yaa hoje é sexta, vamos ter sabado e domingo de folga -disse se espreguiçando-

Wolfram: e não achamos nada nessa semana...

Yuuri: ahh agente ainda acha n.n

Wolfram: u.u

Meninas: -encarando eles-

Wolfram: realmente...isso ja ta incomodando -se levanta-

Yuuri: eh... o.o onde você vai?

Wolfram: resolver isso de uma vez -vai ate as garotas-

Yuuri: oo ehh perae Wolfram não faça nada de errado...

mas Wolfram nem escutou...

Yuuri: não sei porque acho que isso não vai dar certo .

N/A: hohohoh que será que vai acontecer? que sera que o Wolf vai faze com as meninas o.o'?

Bom descubra no proximo cap. que eu prometo não demorar u.u

Fico estranho .-.? fico horrivel? fico PESSIMO XD? fico...razoavel? sei la n importa so mande uma review nem que seja atacando pedra em min xD!

entre " aspas" é o pensamento entre -soco- é ação e...acho que só o.o

arigatooo 8DD

Próximo cap.: Achamos a coisa!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: o de sempre u.u infelizmentementemente, Kkm não é meu mas um dia será òó!

Resumo: após alguns acontecimentos MUITO estranhos, yuuri aceita seus sentimentos e casa com wolfram...só que coisas MAIS estranhas ainda acontecem...sequestro? violência? comedia ? romance? angustia x-x? leia pra saber...

obs: SIM, vai ter Mpreg no final xD!

Par: dã ¬¬ Yuuri e Wolfram

2: Achamos a coisa oo

Wolfram: -com um sorriso completamente...sarcástico- meninas...que vocês tanto olham pra gente?

Menina 1: como se fosse te interessar u.u

menina 2: enxerida ¬¬

Wolfram: ¬¬ foram VOCÊS que começaram!

Menina 3: ò-ó olha como fala hein!

Wolfram: que saber? vocês que se -paaalavrão -

Meninas: O---O que horror uma garota falando palavrão

Wolfram: ¬¬ sabe porque sou assim? porque eu não sou uma garota, eu sou um garoto

Meninas: O.O -estado de shock-

Wolfram: u.ú então eu falo o que eu quiser, agora vocês estão incomodando o Yuuri com esses olhares...PAREM!!!

Meninas: pe-perai...se você é um garoto...então que você faz perto do shibuya?

Wolfram: -da um sorriso de canto- vou amar dizer isso pra vocês...ele é... m-e-u n-o-i-v-o!!!

Meninas: -desmaiam-

Wolfram: u.u' ninguém merece! -volta pro lugar-

Yuuri: o-o que você fez com elas?

Wolfram: u.u só disse umas verdades pra elas

Yuuri: você podia ter matado elas o-o

Wolfram: e quem se importa?

Yuuri: ¬¬ eu -ele vai continuar falando mas Wolfram levanta de novo só que dessa vez derrubando a carteira e chamando a atenção da classe toda-

Wolfram: POIS NÃO DEVERIA

Yuuri: CLARO QUE DEVERIA!

Wolfram: aé? ENTÃO SE IMPORTE COM ELAS E EU QUE ME FERRE, BAKAYAROS -ele sai batendo a porta com tudo-

Yuuri: eh...que ele quis dizer com...-se toca- ahh não ele entendeu tudo errado -vai atrás do Wolfram-

assim se passa mais uma semana...Wolfram ignorando Yuuri e esse tendo que fazer o trabalho sozinho...Até que, na outra sexta-feira, os dois estavam no telhado e avistam algo estranho...

Yuuri: será a coisa?

Wolfram: vamos descer pra ver...

só que pra descer as escadas...do 8°andar(telhado) até o térreo...ia ser looongo...Então a racionalidade do Wolfram como sempre ágil xD e racional...

Wolfram: vamos pular logo de uma vez...-se pendura na grade-

Yuuri: e-eu não vou pular 8 andares...nós não estamos em Shin Makoku e...

Wolfram: VAI LOGO -joga o yuuri-

Yuuri: AHHH O-O -ele cai perfeitamente- e-eu to vivo...

Wolfram: -gota- ANDA LOGO Ò.Ó OU VOCÊ VAI PERDER A COISA

Yuuri: ah, hai -ele sai correndo atrás da coisa-

Quando Wolfram vai pular as meninas que o odeiam xD empurram ele fazendo ele...cair de mal jeito (se isso pareceu forçado u.u eu acho q era pra ser mesmo)

Wolfram: - ele torce o pé...mas ele não fala nada...em compensação- " --- itaiiiii" - orgulho...-

Yuuri: -para no meio do caminho e olha pra cima-

Meninas: hohohoho -risada maligna com direito a mão na boca-

Yuuri: -gota- elas...são loucas -olha para o Wolfram- o---o WOLFRAM ta tudo...

Wolfram: NÃO FICA PARADO YUURI

Yuuri: o.o hã?

Wolfram: VÁ ATRAS DELE ANTES QUE ELE SUMA

Yuuri: mas...e vo...

Wolfram: VÁ!

Yuuri: ...-ele se da por vencido e vai atrás do bicho-

Wolfram: droga...-ele vai pra enfermaria-

È, essa é a diferença de Shin Makoku e a Terra XP buahauuahua! -explicando isso com um quadro negro atrás-

Quando Yuuri estava alcançando a _coisa_ um morcego entra na sua frente

Yuuri: ¬¬ hein cê ta tapando minha visão -vai pro lado o morcego vai junto- SAI DA MINHA FRENTE Ò.Ó

Assim a _coisa _some e o morcego também

Yuuri: tava quase la -.-'

Ele vai até a enfermaria ver se o Wolfram tava bem, e graças a deus sim xDDD!!

Assim se passa mais uma semana

Yuuri: vai faze um mês que estamos nessa escola

Wolfram: u.u -comendo o tokyaki dele em paz xD-

Yuuri: ainda não sei como você entrou pro conselho...

Wolfram: nem eu...

Yuuri: -comendo ramen- principalmente...

os dois: das garotas -.-'

uma garota de longos cabelos loiros e olhos verdes se aproxima de Wolfram

Garota: Wooolf-chaan tem uma reunião n.n

Wolfram: "juro que no próximo "-chan" eu mato ¬¬" hai n.n

Yuuri: -segurando a risada-

N/A: eu sei eu sei curto u.u' mas ja to fazendo todos caps. no mesmo dia então fica mais rapido xD e mais curto! alem do mais as coisas so esquentam depois 8DDD

ohh sera q wolfram matara alguem por causa do "-chan" xDDD? Será q as meninas que odeiam ele vão deixa-lo em paz? e o principal: SERA QUE ENCONTRARÃO A _COISA_ DE NOVO O.O?

Veja o proximo cap. xDD

3° cap.: a coisa realmente era uma coisa ..

Reviews:

Ringo: \o\ hei xD

Duo-chan Maxwell: mto obrigada pela review e sua sugestão mas...todas minhas fics são escritas assim e eu não consigo escrever de outro jeito! n.n' mas continue lendo por favor...

Sango-web: o mesmo? q bom q fico legal! sim vamos dominar essa parte do planeta de kkm XDD bohahahahahha! vou começar ate a escrever as outras fics ò.ó bohahahah!kissus

ja ne minna

By Hayari Bielefeld Matzuri


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: o de sempre u.u infelizmentementemente, Kkm não é meu maaas tem uma coisa boa de ser Ficwriter...! EU POSSO VER ELES SE AGARRANDO NOS BASTIDOREEEEEEES! HAHAHAHAHA!

Resumo: após alguns acontecimentos MUITO estranhos, yuuri aceita seus sentimentos e casa com wolfram...só que coisas MAIS estranhas ainda acontecem...sequestro? violência? comedia ? romance? angustia x-x? leia pra saber...

obs: SIM, vai ter Mpreg no final xD!

Par: dã ¬¬ Yuuri e Wolfram

3: a coisa realmente era uma coisa ..

Então a garota loira leva Wolfram até a sala de reunião!

Chegando lá...

Garotas: Ohayoooo Wolf-chan -a maioria era tudo loira e acenava freneticamente-

Wolfram: -sorriso super forçado- ohayo "¬¬ QUE -CHAN O QUE!"

Garota loira: Vamos começar a reunião

Garotas: Haaai n.n

Wolfram: Ano...sobre o que é a reunião mesmo n.n'?

Garota1: n.n Todo ano temos um festival...

Garota2: E esse ano o conselho feminino fico encarregado da decoração n.n

Wolfram: Ahhhhh n.n!

Eles discutem tudo o que iam fazer no festival e tals! o bom gosto de wolfram teve apoio total das meninas xD

Garota1: Muito obrigada Wolf-chan -reverência-

Wolfram: Que isso -se controlando por causa do "-chan"-

Garota loira: Wolfram, posso falar com você um minuto?

Wolfram: Hun? Claro

Ela leva ele até um canto para conversarem particularmente

Garota loira: Eu vi que tem algo de errado com você

Wolfram: Hã...Não tem nada de errado comigo n.n' hehe

Garota loira: ¬.¬ Tem sim

Wolfram: "Pronto descubriram -.-' "

Garota loira: Quando agente fala "-chan" te incomoda ne?

Wolfram: -quase capota- Ah...Ta tão na cara assim n.n???

Garotas: SIIIIIIM Ò.Ó

Wolfram: O-O' Da onde elas surgiram?

Garota loira: Se isso te incomoda vamos tomar uma providência

Garota1: O que é melhor??

Garota2: Que tal se...

Garotas e garota loira: Se?

Wolfram: -confuso- x.x

Garota2: "-san"

Garotas: Sim ò.ó

Garota loira: Perfect

Todas: Pode se retirar wolf-san

Wolfram: " -san..." -olhos brilhando- Com licença garotas ;D

mais tarde

Yuuri: Como foi wolf-chan :X?

Wolfram: Muito bom :D

Yuuri: .-. Não mato ninguém né?

Wolfram: -.-' Não

Yuuri: Ufa u.u/

Wolfram: Porque iria matar o.o?

Yuuri: o.o Ué tava tão na cara isso

Wolfram: ...o.õ?

Yuuri: --' O "-chan"

Wolfram: XD Mohahaha aguarde e você verá

Yuuri: -medo- .-. Omg.

Uma das garotas loiras passam

Wolfram: Ola :D/

Garota: \o\ Wolf-san

Yuuri: O-O Whatjsuihdasuda

Wolfram: XD

Garota: .-. -sai-

Yuuri: .-. Você...

Wolf: Sim eu virei "-san" mohahahah!

Yuuri: Não é a toa que ta tão feliz

Wolf:3

Eles tao andando quando ouvem gritos

Wolf: Será?

Yuuri: Vamos ver

Chegando la eles vêem algo roxo atacando a empregada o/

Yuuri: o-o Zomfg

Wolf: Ohhh coisa roxa u.ú

Coisa: o-o Grauf?

Wolf:P Você não me pegaaa

Yuuri: O-O TA LOCO WOLFRAM

Bicho roxo vai atras deles

Eles entram em uma sala e fecham a porta o bicho tenta entrar

Wolfram: Se esconde Yuuri

Yuuri: x-x H-hai -entra no armario de livros-

E wolfram vai pra baixo de uma carteira

O bicho arromba a porta e começa a procurar por eles...

N/A: caracolis a quanto tempo :OOOO! fui viaja mals povo o.o/! mas agora eu vo viaja pro fim do mundo 8D e resolvi posta pra vcs.

quando volta posto o cap. 4 -lembro da historia xD-

Quero mandar bjos pra Sango-web q descubri ser minha companheira Kony:

e eu não tive mais nenhuma review :OOO! mas tdm, u.u eu espero pelo pessoal.

kissus ate fevereiro HOW!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: hun...etto...SE KYOU KARA MAOU FOSSE MEU EU FARIA O YUURI COMENDO O WOLFRAM TOT

Resumo: após alguns acontecimentos MUITO estranhos, yuuri aceita seus sentimentos e casa com wolfram...só que coisas MAIS estranhas ainda acontecem...sequestro? violência? comedia ? romance? angustia x-x? leia pra saber...

obs: SIM, vai ter Mpreg no final xD!

Par: dã ¬¬ Yuuri e Wolfram

4: Preocupação?

_Yuuri: x-x H-hai -entra no armario de livros-_

_E wolfram vai pra baixo de uma carteira_

_O bicho arromba a porta e começa a procurar por eles..._

Yuuri tentando se afastar da porta acabou esbarrando em algo dentro do armário, fazendo muito barulho, o que chamou a atenção da coisa.

Wolfram: "Que droga. Yuuri não podia ser menos desajeitado?"

A coisa foi em direção ao armário pronto para pegar o Yuuri, mas derrepente Wolfram se jogou em cima do bicho, para proteger o Yuuri.

Yuuri começa a ouvir barulhos e abre a porta do armário para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Yuuri: WOLFRAM O-O

Wolfram: CORRE DAQUI SEU IDIOTA -até que a coisa joga ele contra a parede- - 

A coisa vai em direção a Wolfram, pronto para ataca-lo, Mas yuuri bate na coisa com uma vassoura, chamando a atenção.

Yuuri: o.ó Hei coisa, vem aqui, deixa ele.

Wolfram: Y-yuuri, o que você acha que está fazendo? -não conseguia se mecher, uma estranha energia paralisava ele-

Yuuri: Te protejendo.

Então sob o olhar surpreso de Wolfram, Yuuri começa a lutar com a coisa (com uma vassoura...) desajeitadamente é claro.

Após uma luta cansativa, mas que pelo menos Yuuri -finalmente- levou a melhor. Mas este ofegante, já n podia mais lutar, principalmente com uma vassoura...quebrada...ao meio...Então Wolfram começa a tentar se soltar da estranha magia, e ao ver seu -querido?- Yuuri sendo machucado levanta furioso atacando a coisa com a sua espada.

E Wolfram vai atacando, e atacando, e atacando...e a coisa simplesmente rindo -maléficamente- e se desviando na boa.

Yuuri, por sua vez, caido na chão paralisado pela estranha energia, assistia ansioso, queria poder ajudar.

Até que a coisa joga Wolfram para ao lado, fazendo o desequilibrar, e assim cair sobre Yuuri.

Silêncio...Até mesmo a coisa parara de fazer algo. A estranha energia sobrevoando todos na sala, mas sem agir de modo algum.

Ambos se encaravam, Wolfram com suas mãos ao lado da cabeça de Yuuri, os rostos próximos, mais um pouco poderia ser considerado...

_um beijo? _

Poderia ser que isso acontecesse? mesmo?

ou...

_Sofrimento?_

O que se passava na mente de ambos, era demonstrado com brilhos em seus olhos. Só mais um pouco.

_apenas pouco. Para que isso acontecesse._

Mas nenhum dos dois tomava coragem em tomar a iniciativa. Ningúem...Ninguém para transformar aquele clima

_tenso_ em algo mais...

_delicioso...de se viver._

Um suspiro. um unico suspiro foi capaz de unir os lábios de duas pessoas que agora pouco estavam brigando por bobagens.

N/A: ohaaaaa! - rolo bjin. Vai rola mais e LÓGICO XD. ai gente, faltando 9 minutos para mim sair do pc consegui termina essa fic maravilhosa -baba- e que eu amo do fundo do meu coraçao.

Tendo uns acertos de concordancia pela Yuu-chan xD mas tdm.

Espero -sinceramente- q gostem, ja ne ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: kkm n me pertence ;D. Mas vou faze-lo invadir o mundo dos ff.

Resumo: após alguns acontecimentos MUITO estranhos, yuuri aceita seus sentimentos e casa com wolfram...só que coisas MAIS estranhas ainda acontecem...sequestro? violência? comedia ? romance? angustia x-x? leia pra saber...

obs: SIM, vai ter Mpreg no final xD!

Par: dã ¬¬ Yuuri e Wolfram

5: Porque? Não posso perde-lo...

_Mas nenhum dos dois tomava coragem em tomar a iniciativa. Ningúem...Ninguém para transformar aquele clima_

_tenso em algo mais..._

_delicioso...de se viver._

_Um suspiro. um unico suspiro foi capaz de unir os lábios de duas pessoas que agora pouco estavam brigando por bobagens._

Então a coisa se revela ser uma criança, de uns 6 á 7 anos no máximo, cabelo curto roxo e seus olhos pratas profundo. duas mechas de seu cabelo pareciam chifres. Deixando o com uma cara má. E então ela levantou o braço.

Criança: Vocês me dão nojo assim. -e após abaixar o braço, a sala explode. interrompendo o simples beijo que acabará de ocorrer-

A explosão cega eles, fazendo com que cada um fosse para um lugar. Se perdendo.

Mas eles se achariam.

_Aquilo _não tinha sido a toa

_Aquilo...Foi mágico._

Wolfram: Y-yuuri cadê você? -n conseguia abrir os olhos parecia que um pó entrava neles-

Yuuri: Wolfram?...Que droga. -olha pra coisa com uma raiva, o motivo dela? não sabia- Porque você fez isso?

Criança: Porque _aquilo_ me da nojo.

Yuuri: u-u Motivo mais banal

Criança: ¬¬ Ora seu.

Barulhos de passos interrompem e a criança pula da janela -4° andar- e Yuuri vai logo atrás. Mas antes de ir atrás ele gritou, para que Wolfra lhe escutasse que eles tinham descido.

Assim Wolfram que estava perto da porta correu para as escadas, não enxergando muito bem- Droga.

No terreo.

Yuuri: -entra na frente da coisa- Hein. Porque está fugindo?

Criança: Não é da sua conta. Saia da minha frente.

Yuuri: Não eu não vou sair.

Criança: Então vou te tirar a força.

Quando a criança vai soltar algum tipo de magia em Yuuri, uma criança idêntica a outra impede. Sendo um o garoto, a outra uma garota, essa tinha olhos dourados e não pratas.

Garota: Pare. -na frente do Yuuri-

Garoto: Droga, sai da minha frente. Essa é nossa chance. Se ele morrer...

Garota: Não...Ele não deve morrer.

silêncio...

Yuuri: "e-eu tenho que morrer?"

Wolfram: -chega correndo parando atrás do garoto- Yuuri.

Yuuri: WOLFRAM SE AFASTA.

Wolfram: O que...

Mas o garoto ja tinha pego ele como refém.

Wolfram: -arregala os olhos assustado-

Yuuri: Droga, Wolfram. -ele tenta ir para ajudar mas a garota não deixa- me solta.

Garota: Não. Você não pode ir...

Silêncio de novo.

O que diabos estava acontecendo? Ele não conseguia entender. Mas que droga.

Yuuri: E porque eu não posso?

Garota: É perigoso...

Wolfram também não entendia, mas sentia uma energia mto forte sobre ele, como se quisesse esmaga-lo.

Wolfram: "tenho que arranjar um jeito de escapar." -e ao levantar o rosto viu que Yuuri olhava ele, preocupado, mas...Tinha um algo a mais ali. Será que aquela hora?-

_Um suspiro. um unico suspiro foi capaz de unir os lábios de duas pessoas que agora pouco estavam brigando por bobagens. Ambos coraram, nem prestando no que a criança ao lado falava._

_Yuuri: W-wolfram..._

_Wolfram: E-eu..._

_Yuuri: -murmura algo-_

_Wolfram: -arregala os olhos surpreso mas a explosão interrompe-_

Garoto: -interrompe o silêncio e pensamentos- SAI DA MINHA FRENTE. OU ENTÃO QUEM VAI MORRER É ELE -apontou Wolfram-

Wolfram: -arregala mais os olhos...Morrer?-

Yuuri: -também arregala os olhos. Espera Wolfram ia morrer?-

Garota: Não faça isso. Ele não tem nada haver.

Garoto: ENTÃO PARE DE PROTEGER O OUTRO.

Garota: ah..ó.ò

Yuuri: -coloca a mão na cabeça da garota- Tudo bem...Deixa ele.

Wolfram: E-espera Yuuri, o que você vai fazer?

Yuuri: -Se vira sério para Wolfram- Simplesmente não deixar você morrer.

Silêncio.

Então _aquilo _aquela hora...Não fora a toa.

Wolfram: Yuuri...-sussurrou-

Garoto: Ótimo! Você vem, e eu solto o garoto.

Yuuri: Solte ele primeiro.

Garoto: Que seja -solta Wolfram empurrando ele para longe.-

Yuuri: -em vez de seguir o destino, ir ate o garoto, correu ate Wolfram-

Garoto: MALDITO -levanta o braço para soltar a magia-

A garota tenta impedir, Yuuri cai por cima de Wolfram para protege-lo.

Tudo muito rapido...

Abre seus olhos...O que será que aconteceu? Onde estou?

...: YUURI.

N/A: ui suspenseeeeeeeeee! Olha eu ake, mal postei o 4° ja to ake com o 5°. Sabe é a empolgação.

Próximo cap. Descubra o que aconteceu com Yuuri.

e é claro, obrigada a Yuu-chan my love, que me incentivou a continuar

Yuu: VAI VAI XD N SAIA ATE TERMINAR.

xDDD! obrigada a Lele que está acompanhando, a Kony pela review dela. e acho que só né?

e é claro. A TODOS MEUS QUERIDOS LEITORES n.n!

kissus.

6° cap.: O beijo.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: kkm n me pertence ;D. Mas vou faze-lo invadir o mundo dos ff.

Resumo: após alguns acontecimentos MUITO estranhos, Yuuri aceita seus sentimentos e casa com Wolfram...só que coisas MAIS estranhas ainda acontecem...seqüestro? violência? comedia ? romance? angustia x-x? leia pra saber...

obs: SIM, vai ter Mpreg no final xD!

Par: dã ¬¬ Yuuri e Wolfram

obs: Oo neste cap. tem muita visão dos personagens, então eu vou por em itálico o que for o personagem vendo.

6: O beijo.

_Garoto: MALDITO - levanta o braço para soltar a magia-_

_A garota tenta impedir, Yuuri cai por cima de Wolfram para protege-lo._

_Tudo muito rápido..._

_Abre seus olhos...O que será que aconteceu? Onde estou? _

_...: YUURI._

_Quando Yuuri abriu de vez seus olhos viu Murata segurando o Garoto, a Garota cuidando de Wolfram e...Espera..._

Yuuri: WOLFRAM!!! - corre até ele-

Não se sabe como ou quando, mas assim que Yuuri foi proteger ele, ele rapidamente trocou, protegendo Yuuri.

Yuuri: Que droga Wolfram.

Murata: - prendendo o garoto-

Garota: Desculpa! - a garota chorava enquanto via Wolfram todo machucado-

Yuuri: Temos que fazer algo. RAPIDO. MURATA.

Murata: - prende o garoto- Vamos voltar Yuuri, lá cuidaremos melhor dele.

Yuuri: - pega Wolfram no colo- Me desculpe...

E assim eles voltam para Shin makoku.

_Abriu os olhos lentamente, incomodado com a luz. Se sentia um pouco zonzo, não conseguia lembrar onde estava._

_Suspirou, fechando os olhos novamente esperando a dor latejante em sua cabeça melhorar um pouco._

_Logo ouviu vozes ao fundo. Tentou reconhece-las._

Gisela: Vai ficar tudo bem, Heika.

Yuuri: Arigato, Gisela. Eu fiquei realmente preocupado

Gisela: -sorri- Isso faz juz do que houve.

Yuuri: Hein?

Gisela: -ri- Vocês são noivos, Heika.

Yuuri: -corado- ehehe n.n'

Gisela: Bom. Eu já volto. Se ele acordar não deixe ele sair dessa cama.

Yuuri: Pode deixar.

plof - porta se fechando

Ploft -cabeças se chocando

pera...cabeças se chocando?

Yuuri: x-x' Itte -massageando a testa-

Wolfram: Yuuri... -com as mãos na cabeça-

Yuuri: u.u' Essa sua cabeça dura faz juz a sua teimosia

Wolfram: ¬¬ Como é?

Yuuri: ¬¬ O que você escutou

Wolfram: ò.ó Eu sou mais forte que você Hennachoko.

Yuuri: Ò.ó Só não te desafio porque estamos em um hospital

Wolfram: o.o Ah...-agora que se tocou que está em um hospital-

Yuuri: -capota-

Wolfram: ¬¬' Obrigado pela consideração

Silêncio.

Yuuri e Wolfram: Sobre aquela hora...

Ambos se encaram corados.

Wolfram: Pode falar primeiro...

Yuuri: N-não que é isso, fale primeiro Wolfram.

Wolfram: ¬¬ Yuuri

Yuuri: ¬¬ Wolfram

Alguns segundos de silêncio até que...Risadas quebram-o.

Yuuri: Hei do que você esta rindo?

Wolfram estava sentado na cama, com as duas mãos no rosto. Estava rindo. E muito. Estava até começando a ficar vermelho.

Yuuri: W-wolfram?

Yuuri não entendia, mas também não estava bravo por ele ter começado a rir da sua cara (?). A risada dele era tão graciosa.

Wolfram: D...Desculpa – tentando parar de rir, enquanto enxuga as lágrimas-

Yuuri: - dá um leve sorriso- Tudo bem...Na verdade nunca vi você rindo.

Wolfram: -corando- É-é que...Bom eu não tenho muito tempo para essas coisas.

Agora quem ria era Yuuri

Wolfram: - Y-Yuuri.

Yuuri: -rindo- Você parece uma pimenta Wolfram.

Wolfram: - Yuuuuuri.

Se olharam, sorrindo. Wolfram ainda corado, e Yuuri com um sorriso doce.

Nunca se divertiram juntos né? Nunca tiveram um momento sem brigas. Um momento de paz.

Yuuri: Wolfram...Nesse tempo que você ficou desacordado...

Wolfram: Tempo? O-O Fiquei tanto tempo assim?

Yuuri: O-O' Uma semana.

Wolfram: O---O

Yuuri: XD"

Wolfram: hun...Tudo bem continue.

_Respiro fundo. Já era difícil tomar aquela decisão sozinho, imagina conta-la para alguém. _

Wolfram: Yuuri? -_acho que ele se preocupou pelo fato deu estar muito sério_-

Yuuri: Wolfram...Eu pensei muito bem então não pergunte se eu tenho certeza, mas...- afastou a cadeira se ajoelhando ao lado de Wolfram- Quer casar comigo?

Wolfram: Yuuri. - arregala os olhos-

_Sinto que estou com a cara mais assustada possível mas...O que eu estou ouvindo é para se assustar._

_Não, espere. Por que estou assustado...Isso prova que aquela hora não era pelo momento, e sim de verdade._

Wolfram: Yuuri...Então aquela hora você não estava...

Yuuri: - cortou rapidamente - Não Wolfram, eu não estava brincando com você aquela hora.

_Senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas...Como é bom sentir-se correspondido_

Yuuri: Wolfram? O que foi?

_Enxuguei as lágrimas._

Wolfram: Não foi nada Yuuri.

Yuuri: Então...Porque está chorando?

_Obvio porque estava preocupado. Nunca vi Wolfram chorar._

Wolfram: - _Então ele deu o sorriso mais belo que eu já vi_- De alegria Yuuri.

Yuuri: ...-sorri- Ah é mesmo estava esquecendo desse detalhe.

Yuuri pegou uma caixa onde tinha 2 anéis (alianças) lindas.

Yuuri: - colocou uma delas no dedo de Wolfram- n.n Agora estamos casados.

Wolfram: -corado- É...Mas não pense que ficarei mais bonzinho

Yuuri: XD Claro que não.

_Entrei sem fazer barulho...Mas logo sai! O que eu vi foi o suficiente para me trazer paz no coração._

_Vocês querem saber o que eu vi?_

_Um lindo beijo de duas pessoas que se amam. Um beijo apaixonado. Um beijo que parecia durar para sempre._

N/A: yey, desculpa a demora, Andei sem inspiração e sem tempo.

:D mas agora voltei com vaporzinho xDDD! só torçam para que eu vá bem nas provas ç-ç'

-cara de Tohru (D)- gostaria de pedir Reviews, elas incentivam sabia?

Não percam o proximo cap.

Sango (Kony)- Sim eles se bjaram! SIM ELES SE BJARAM DE NOVO XD!

:D -estica agua com açucar- acalme-se.

os malditos pirralhos ainda não posso falar quem são xD

:D espero q vc tenha gostado! te amo

Karol-uchiha: 'o' q bom q vc gostou! espero q continue gostando, acompanhando e se divertindo '-'!

:D/ amo vcs!

AE LEITORES MAIS UM CAP. \O\ YEP! XD! Espero vcs para este cap. tbm -cara de tohru-

Amo vcs

_Faça a tia P-chan feliz, mande reviews, ate simples. (se copiar morre -cara de tohru-)_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: (esse é definitivo) Vou fazer varias e varias fics de kkm até todos ficarem viciados em Yuuri e Wolfram, e encorajar mais gente a escrever deles! Eles não me pertencem mas tenho fotos deles se agarrando, ops isso era segredo (Yuu: ¬¬ que disclaimer mais grande! Wolf: uú concordo! Eu: XD NÃO INTERESSA! XÔ)

Resumo: após alguns acontecimentos MUITO estranhos, yuuri aceita seus sentimentos e casa com wolfram... Só que coisas MAIS estranhas ainda acontecem... Seqüestro? Violência? Comédia? Romance? Angústia x-x? leia pra saber...

Obs: SIM, vai ter Mpreg \o\!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs2: Quando for o ponto de vista do personagem vai ficar assim

(Yuuri)

_Bla bla bla bla_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Par: dã ¬¬ Yuuri e Wolfram

_Yuuri pegou uma caixa onde tinha 2 anéis (alianças) lindas._

_Yuuri: -colocou uma delas no dedo de Wolfram- n.n Agora estamos casados._

_Wolfram: -corado- É... Mas não pense que ficarei mais bonzinho_

_Yuuri: XD Claro que não._

_Entrei sem fazer barulho... Mas logo sai! O que eu vi foi o suficiente para me trazer paz no coração._

_Vocês querem saber o que eu vi?_

_Um lindo beijo de duas pessoas que se amam. Um beijo apaixonado. Um beijo que parecia durar para sempre._

Uma semana depois

Shin makoku, Castelo.

Lá dentro estava uma correria só, era um monte de garotas correndo, alfaiates, cozinheiros, até mesmo Gunter corria que nem louco.

Gunter: Uaaah! Nunca pensei que preparar um casamento era tão corrido.

Sim, estavam preparando o casamento de Yuuri e Wolfram, mas as coisas pareciam beeem difíceis.

Alfaiate: O-O AS ROUPAS

Cozinheiro: O BOLO T-T

Meninas: A DECORAÇÃO T-T

Todos: AHHHH T-T''

Yuuri: - estava relaxando nas Fontes termais-

Wolf: -esmurra porta do local- ò.Ó ACHEI VOCÊ!

Yuuri: O.O HEIN?COMO?ALIENS TÃO INVADINDO X-X?

Wolf: ...

Yuu: .-. Que foi?

Wolf: ¬¬ Você é besta ou o que?

Yuu: Ò.Ó HEI!

Wolf: HEI O QUE OÓ?

Yuu: OÓ VOCÊ SÓ SABE ME XINGAR?

Wolf: TENHO CULPA QUE VOCÊ É UM TONTO-BURRO-VAGABUNDO OÓ?

Yuu: ¬.¬...

Wolf: o-oç

Yuu: ¬¬ e porque vai se casar comigo?

Wolf: AHHH! -cora - u///u isso não tem nada haver.

Yuu: é! Sei x)

Wolf: AHHH! TIRA ESSE SORRISO DO ROSTO //// - pimenta-

Yuu: quero ver você pedir algo de noite agora - piscadinha-

Wolf: -derretendo- - uaaah isso é injusto Yuuuuuuri... Yuuri o.o?

Yuu: 8D/ Yey -correndo pro quarto-

Wolf: AHHH! YUUUUUUUUUUUURIIIIII OÓ

No corredor

Yuuri: -correndo- 8D LALALA!  
Wolf: -atrás dele- OÓ YUUUUURIIIIIIIII!

Eles atropelam o cozinheiro

Cozinheiro: O.O -em choque- MEUS SALGADOS!

Yuuri: 83

Wolf: OÓ ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM!

Atropelam o cozinheiro2

Cozinheiro: OS DOCES!  
Yuuri: -para- O.O OS DOCES!  
Wolf: AHA! OS DOCES XD!

Gunter: o.o os doces?

Gwendal: ò\-/ó O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO? Ah! Os doces o\-/o.

Gisela: -passando com algumas caixas na mão- o.o que confusão e...AI MEU DEUS OS DOCES O.O! -caixas caem-

Empregadas: OS DOCES!

Guardas: OS DOCES!

O castelo inteiro: OS DOCES!!!!

Silêncio...

Wolf: Que exagero. Tudo por doces -com medo- o-o

Yuuri: -com medo Também- d - dá para fazer mais né? .-.

Cozinheiro: owo claro majestade!

Povo: ...Então né XDDD, tchau o/ - somem-.

Cozinheiro vai fazer mais doce.

Yuuri: owo medonho

Wolf: o-o muito!

Os dois: Uhhhh...!

Yuu: o.o onde estávamos mesmo?

Wolf: owo não lembro.

Yuu e Wolf: Huuun...

Yuu: 8D então vamos para o quarto Yey o/ -vai-

Wolf: XD neurótico - vai atrás-

O casamento dará certo? Yuuri vai mesmo recusar para Wolfram a noite \owo/?

Não percam o próximo capitulo de HIOJOU!

Platéia: EHHHHH \o\... ¬¬ demorou...  
Eu: owo eu sei! Huas! Deu preguiça, bloqueio mental, momentos emos XD/ e eu sai muito também o.o/

Platéia: oó

Eu: 8D AHAHA! EU PROMETO QUE O PRÓXIMO CAPITULO SERÁ MAIS RAPIDO (or not - morre-)

N/A: HEI! E AI \o\ XD/

Mals a demora gente XDDD realmente ficou tosco, eu sei, ficou MUITO TOSCO! Mas tinha que ter um pouco de comédia - cara de tohru-(ou cara de paisagem)

Obrigado a quem ainda lê, obrigada a quem não lê xD, e obrigada aos...comentários?

-olha algumas moscas com apenas duas reviews - xD obrigada.

Karol: EU CONTINUEI \O/ UAH! xD palmas pra mim -vácuo- i-i ta, sem palmas. Que bom que você riu, imagino que você vai rir muito desse \o\! Bjos menina w 

Mari: \o/ hola! Brigada por ler, por comentar, etc, etc xDDD! É mas não rola nada mesmo -se mata- por isso... VAMOS ESCREVER MUITOS WOLFYUU'S E ESPALHAR PELO MUNDO HUAHAHAU 8D! Conto com tua ajuda - piscadinha-

xD bjos mi amados seres.

_Faça a tia P-chan feliz, mande reviews, ate simples. _


End file.
